


Pride

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Why Did I Write This?, im a disgrace, just fluff, pfft sorry fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "Am I letting pride cloud your judgement?"





	

"Am I letting pride cloud your judgement?" He was uncertain as to how this conversation had started, something about bringing down the NCR probably.

 

"Of course not. If you'd like to keep thinking  _that's_ the problem then go on ahead," her eyelids drooped in a not at all elegant way, and he suddenly was glad that he had sent everyone out of the tent. So that they couldn't see their mighty and fearless courier six now, when he sat in his tall throne, and she sat in his lap, leaning into his chest.

 

He wouldn't trade anything for it. Not his Empire, not his army. Nothing for the obscene and oh so  _wrong_ pleasure that this little courier brought him.

 

To let her fall asleep in his arms must have been some sort of treason, even if he was the highest of kings. A God, even. It didn't feel right and yet, he knew that it was. This is how things should be.

 

She would lead his forces into battle at the dam. Vegas would be secured and he would show his appreciation by taking her as his own. She was no ordinary woman, and deserved no ordinary human in return.

 

But the battle of the dam was a long time away, so he would do his best by letting her fall asleep in his arms. For now, that would be her reward for making the headaches go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my favorite paring to write got its own fic on here. sorrynotsorry


End file.
